Infidelidad
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Horror! Hay un infiel en casa de los Tendo! No, no es Nabiki...


-Debemos dejar de mirarnos, Nodoka.

Los cerezos estaban en flor y mostraban toda su magnificencia, incluso a la luz de la luna. Una fragancia de aire otoñal entro por la ventana y llego hasta los amantes, sentados el uno frente al otro. Un sudor perlado bajaba por la espalda de la bellísima mujer, e incluso su joven corazón sudaba por la excitación que le suponía degustar aquel fruto prohibido. Pero este había intentado poner su brazo entre él y ella, tratando de apartarla. La ardiente mujer en la que se había convertido la jefa de la familia Saotome se acercó a él y pudo una mano cálida y suave sobre el pecho del joven fornido. Este trató de voltear hacia otro lado, el corazón atenazado por la culpa.

-Porque no está bien lo que estamos haciendo.

Por toda respuesta Nodoka se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que los labios de ambos estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

-Cállate y bésame.

Nodoka cayó a Ryoga con un beso apasionado, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. La fragancia a Jazmines que salía del pelo de Nodoka lo embriago. Ambos estaban desnudos; ambos sudaban y respondían a las caricias del otro. La noche había empezado hacia 6 horas y las habían gastado como si no hubiera mañana.

Ryoga empezó a embestir. La mujer gimió, encantada de la fuerza que el joven Hibiki mostraba. Era tan vigoroso… Levantó el pecho y sujetó la cara de Ryoga, dándole otro ardiente y apasionado beso. Después de hacerlo- otra vez- Nodoka se acostó cansada, mientras Ryoga le acariciaba y besaba los muslos con pasión. Ella puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del moreno, y se dejó querer.

A Ryoga aquella mujer lo tenía loco. Tomen ustedes a un muchacho tímido, acostumbrado al amor idolátrico, que no había tenido novia hasta recientemente y que no sabía cómo tratar a una, y désenlo a una mujer experta y despechada, y que no les extrañe ver al alguna vez recto galán convertido en un adicto idiota.

"En verdad que no sé cómo tu esposo no puede tratarte como te trato yo" le había dicho su joven amante, haciendo que los finos labios de Nodoka se contrajeron en una sonrisa que se ensancho aún más cuando Ryoga le beso su zona púbica con un cariño indescriptible. Por supuesto que Genma había intentado algo. Pero Nodoka aún le guardaba rencor, y no iba a dejar que ese imbécil se acercara a ella con esas intenciones. Ryoga en cambio…..

(ella soltó un gemido)

.. era harina de otro costal.

Recordó como había llegado a conocer a Ryoga. Este había entrado furtivamente al baño de los Tendo, y al salir con el torso desnudo se encontró con una Nodoka que no dudo en tirarle una estocada, pensando que el despistado chico era un intruso. Pero él se identificó, y ella, dolida porque su esposo se había llevado a su hijo una vez más, dejándola a ella como a un trapo viejo… se había quedado hablando con él.

(Tres veces te engañé, tres veces te engañé)

Nodoka soltó un grito cuando Ryoga empezó su trabajo ahí abajo. Apretó con sus manos la cabeza de su joven amante y empezó a gemir otra vez.

Como decía la canción, la primera vez había sido por despecho. Pero las demás… No habían sido solo tres. Habían sido muchas más. Ryoga quizás llevara la cuenta, pero ella no. No la necesitaba.

Ryoga, mientras tanto, estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea. Nodoka lo había convertido en su instrumento de satisfacción personal, y habían cohabitado tantas veces que él ya le había tomado la medida. Ni su esposo podría satisfacerla tanto como ahora el chico Hibiki lo hacía. Ryoga mordisqueó con suavidad su clítoris y una marea de sensaciones inundo a Nodoka, que apretó la cabeza de su joven amante contra su monte de Venus. El adolescente extendió las manos y acarició con sus manos firmes los senos de Nodoka; está sujeto sus muñecas y empezó a apretarlas, haciéndole saber lo mucho que disfrutaba su homenaje.

Dejémoslos solos por un momento. Ryoga había mentido al conocerla, y para evitar ser cortado en dos le había dicho a la mama de Ranma que era buen amigo de su hijo. Ella le creyó, porque necesitaba que le contaran sobre él, y Ryoga le contó – con algunos cambios- las aventuras de su hijo. La resistencia que puso Ryoga en un principio no sirvió de nada.

(Ella era tan sexy)

Seriamente, no entendía a Genma. El había tratado de actuar correctamente. Cuando ella se le insinuó, el salió corriendo, pero su pésimo sentido de la orientación jugo contra él. Por supuesto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que _el había cedido_. La responsabilidad era suya. Al principio él se dijo así mismo que cuando lo hiciera con Akari ya no sería el mismo muchacho torpe, que conocería al derecho y al revés todas las artes y sutilezas del amor. Pero con el paso del tiempo la licencia moral se hacía más y más floja, hasta que una sensación de culpa atenazaba su garganta.

El chico Hibiki estaba sudando, pero ahora no era por lo ajetreado de la situación. Nodoka percibió al momento la inquietud de su joven amante, y sin prestar atención le dio un chupetón en el pecho. Empezó a acariciarle el torso con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra se agarraba de su cuello. Ryoga, que nunca se supo oponer a una mujer, se dejó querer otra vez entre los cariños de la mamá de su anterior rival y ahora amigo.

(Los amigos no se acuestan con las mamás de sus amigos)

Ryoga agarró a la mamá de Ranma y la levantó entre sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Caminó por el pasillo y entro al baño, donde los recibió un fuerte olor a coco. Con infinita ternura la depositó en la bañera, pero ella no esperó a que él se metiera y lo jalo con sus brazos. El empezó a lavarle la espalda, y a acariciarle el pelo, ya sin intentar nada. Beso sus hombros con infinita ternura. Después, el la llevaría cargando a su habitación, la depositaria sobre el colchón y se pondría a limpiar todo el desmadre esparcido por la casa de los Tendo. Al final se dormiría junto a ella, esperando que llegara el amanecer.

Pero el amanecer les traería problemas.

La familia Tendo había salido de viaje, y Nodoka se ofreció a cuidar la casa. Pero….

-Qué demonios?!

Cuando despertaron, encontraron a unas maletas en el pasillo.. Con pánico en sus rostros, se dirigieron a la habitación de los Saotome, pero no encontraron ni a Ranma ni a Genma. Con un suspiro de alivio, Nodoka le señaló a Ryoga la ventana mientras le daba con la otra mano su ropa. Este se vistió rápidamente y salió, sin darle tiempo a su conciencia de reprocharle nada. Nodoka, ya más calmada, revisó su habitación, buscando cualquier huella incriminatoria que pudiera haber quedado. Así que cuando bajo al comedor y encaro a Kasumi, lo hizo muy segura de sí misma.

No tenía ni idea.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar la casa durante nuestra ausencia, tía Nodoka- la saludó Kasumi, mientras sujetaba una taza de té entre sus manos y tomaba un sorbo- Que tal estuvo el fin de semana?

Se hallaban las dos sentadas en el comedor. Kasumi había preparado te para ambas, y entre sorbo y sorbo le contestó:

-De maravilla sobrina, de maravilla.

-Y Ryoga?

A Nodoka se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Anda por ahí…

Kasumi dejó la taza sobre la mesa y encaro a su tía, su consuegra, la mama del prometido de su hermana, Ranma:

No crees que te arriesgas mucho, tía? No te culpo por preferir a Ryoga sobre mi tío, pero….

Kasumi hizo una pausa.

-Algo como esto puede destruir no solo esta casa- en serio-, si no nuestra familia. Qué pasaría si Genma …, no que pasaría si Ranma se enterara?

Nodoka no tuvo más que tragar saliva.

-Que Ranma mataría a Ryoga.

Qué tal? Siempre me extraño que Genma terminara ligado a Nodoka. Un amigo mío me comento la posibilidad de narrar una infidelidad y no se me ocurre mejor pareja…. Se lo comente y me paso un archivo, bastante gracioso por cierto. No tengo planeado continuar el fic… a no ser que se dignen en comentar o dar su opinión.


End file.
